Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dors
by Akimi Aya
Summary: Tsuna est devenu dépressif du jour au lendemain et personne n'en connaît la cause. Reborn ne supportant plus de le voir ainsi va tout faire pour le sauver.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimers_ : Le manga ne m'appartient toujours pas, malheureusement … (Hibari: Encore heureux!)

 _Résumé_ : Tsuna est devenu dépressif du jour au lendemain et personne n'en connaît la cause. Reborn ne supportant plus de le voir ainsi va tout faire pour le sauver.

 _Note 1_ : Texte assez sombre qui finit sur une romance R27.

 _Note 2_ : En écrivant j'écoutais des musiques de Marina Kaye, ses musiques sont tellement saisissante, je trouve que l'air va bien avec le texte. Bref, bonne lecture :)

 **Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort**

* * *

Tsuna était dans ses pensées, comme bien souvent en classe. Le professeur s'en rendant compte décida de le faire passer au tableau sur une question complexe. Tsuna n'y prêta presque pas attention, gardant son regard vide. Il écouta ce que lui disait son intuition, se leva en direction du tableau, et écrivit la réponse à la question alors qu'aucune émotions ne transparaissait sur son visage et retourna à sa place sous les yeux exorbités de toute la classe. Depuis quand Dame-Tsuna, l'élève le plus nul du lycée, répondait juste à une question d'université ? Sans le moindre problème ?! Et en étant déprimé de surcroît ! Le professeur n'osa plus le dérangeait de la journée trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Gokudera et Yamamoto se jetèrent un regard inquiet. Il fallait demander quelques explications à leur boss durant le repas.

La pause de midi arriva. Tsuna sortit de la salle avec son bento et alla s'installer sur le toit sans attendre ses amis. Ces derniers se jetèrent de nouveau un regard soucieux avant de le suivre.

« Juudaime? Vous allez bien? » Demanda Gokudera

« Très bien » Pourtant son visage exprimait le contraire.

« Tsuna-kun, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? » Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

« Tch. Tout va bien Kyoko-chan. » Tsuna se leva, pris son bento, et alla s'installer ailleurs sous le regard étonné de ses amis.

« Mah ~ Mah ~ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?» Se questionna Yamamoto troublé par le comportement de son ami. Ils se promirent de mener leur enquête et d'aider leur ami.

Durant le week-end, Reborn fut subjuguer par la simplicité avec laquelle Tsuna effectué les exercices. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'il soit ainsi tout à coup, pour qu'il soit si fort. De plus, aucune émotion n'apparaissait sur son visage si ce n'est une infinie tristesse. Reborn ne comprenais pas pourquoi cela l'affectait autant de voir son élève ainsi, il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi son élève était dans un tel état. Pourtant, cela apportait des résultats très élevé. Mais à quel prix ? Son élève était en train de se détruire et personne n'arrivait à l'aider. C'était-il passé quelque chose le jeudi soir ? Ou le vendredi matin ? Quelque chose que Reborn n'aurait pas vu. Il avait changé de manière rapide et incompréhensible.

La semaine qui suivit fut une semaine rempli d'examen. Tsuna déprimé de plus en plus et personne n'arrivait à l'aider. Même Reborn n'avait plus la foi de le tourmenter, son élève souffrait trop et cela n'avait rien d'amusant. Il en était arrivé a demander de l'aide aux gardiens de Tsuna! Lui, le plus grand tueur à gages au monde, se rabaisser a demandé de l'aide. Tous les jours Reborn et les gardiens du Dixième s'était réunis afin de trouver une solution, malheureusement ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver.

Les résultats des examens furent donnés la semaine qui suivit. Tsuna était arrivé premier, dépassant même Gokudera. Alors que ce dernier avait fait un score de 99 % de réponse juste, Tsunayoshi avait fait un sans-faute. Il fut d'abord accusé de triche et des professeurs l'interrogèrent à l'oral devant tous les étudiants espérant prouvé que Dame-Tsuna était toujours Dame-Tsuna. Toutefois, cela prouva le contraire, Vongola Decimo ne fit aucune erreur de nouveau, ce qui surprit tout le monde.

La semaine qui suivit, Reborn dut quitter la demeure des Sawada. Le Nono l'avait informer qu'au vu des résultats de Tsuna, sa mission était finie. Reborn avait tenté de rester, malheureusement il se retrouva obliger à suivre les ordres.

L'état du châtain se détériora encore plus après le départ de son professeur. Ses gardiens commencèrent à voir apparaître des scarifications sur son corps. Même Nana qui se montrait pourtant toujours naïve se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son fils. Elle tenta de trouver une solution mais comme ses gardiens et amis elle tomba dans une impasse. Elle appela son mari à la rescousse qui informa le Nono de ce qu'il se passait.

Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour lui. Ses ennemis tentaient de profiter de la situation mais ils se faisaient battre rapidement. Tsuna donnait l'impression de ne plus exister et de ne vivre que grâce à son Hyper Intuition. Même en Italie tous les mafieux étaient au courant de cette situation ! Et les ennemis en profitaient. Heureusement que son Intuition prenait le contrôle de son corps !

Reborn avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer. Il était bouffé par l'inquiétude, les bruits de couloir ne le rassurer absolument pas. Il avait l'impression que Tsuna se tuer à petit feu et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Reborn s'en voulait, il avait l'impression d'avoir failli quelque part. Certes son élève était fort désormais mais à quel prix …

Lorsque Reborn entendit que Tsuna ne parlait plus du tout et ne s'alimenter presque plus également, il n'en put plus. Il alla voir le Nono, refusa toutes les missions, abandonna tout et prit un avion pour le Japon et plus précisément Namimori.

Arrivé au Japon, le tueur à gage se dirigea à la maison des Sawada. Il observa de loin la chambre de son ancien élève. Reborn fut détruit quand il vit l'état de son élève. Il était blanc, presque translucide, il n'avait que la peau sur les os, des ouvertures recouvrait tous ses bras et il supposait que ce n'était pas les seuls. Reborn resta un moment à observer Tsuna assis, sans émotions, le regard complètement vide. Il ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état. Il le vit se changer, son état était encore pire que ce que l'on pouvait croire avec les vêtements encore présent. Reborn ne supportait plus cette vue. Il voulait partir, il ne voulait pas voir ça. Il le vit saisir une lame à la place de son haut. Reborn se figea en voyant les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de Tsuna, le désespoir sur son visage et la lame qui entaillait ses poignets, laissant le sang coulait le long de sa main, de la lame. Une flaque apparue alors sous lui, et Reborn put se rendre compte que ce n'était pas la seule présente dans la pièce. Il avait déjà vu des choses bien plus terrifiante, bien plus déprimante mais c'était la première fois que le tueur à gage ressentait un tel sentiment, il était comme asphyxié face à la scène. Le noiraud n'avait jamais ressenti de telles émotions. Son cœur rata un battement quand il vit la lame faire des plaies plus ou moins profondes au niveau du cœur de son élève. Aucune des blessures n'était assez grave pour le tuer toutefois, il se détruisait pas seulement le corps mais aussi l'esprit. Reborn partit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que des larmes avait coulait sur son visage à la vue de son ancien élève. Il ne l'aurait jamais emmené dans un tel monde en sachant que Tsuna finirai ainsi. Il n'avait désormais plus rien à perdre. Si rien n'était fait il allait perdre son élève !

Une nouvelle semaine de cours commença. Des rumeurs circulées sur la présence d'un nouveau professeur. Tsuna s'en moqua et alla s'installer à sa place. Dans le couloir un homme fort charmant, habillé d'un élégant costume sans aucun défaut, avançait en direction de sa salle de classe, tout le monde se retournaient sur son passage, professeurs et élèves confondus.

« Je serai votre nouveau professeur » dit-il en entrant dans la classe de Tsuna « Ciaossu ! » Tsuna releva directement la tête en entendant ce mot pendant que Gokudera et Yamamoto s'exclamaient :

« Reborn! » Tsuna se leva et s'apprêta à sortir du cours quand Reborn l'arrêta.

« Sawada Tsunayoshi, vous n'êtes pas autoriser à sortir de ce cours.» Tsuna repris sa marche en direction de la sortie. « Tsuna ! Reste » Les élèves sursautèrent face à la réaction de leur professeur. Sa voix avait semblé presque désespérée, en total contraste avec son comportement deux secondes auparavant !

« Tu crois qu'en me pointant Léon dessus je vais t'écouter, Reborn ? » Reborn grimaça, la voix de Tsuna était cassée à force de ne plus parler. Reborn tira. En même pas une seconde, le Dixième du nom activa son Hyper Mode et se retrouva derrière Reborn. « Ce genre d'attaque ne m'atteins plus depuis longtemps, tu le sais bien Reborn.»

« Je sais, mais tu as eu la naïveté de te mettre à mon niveau. » Reborn le bloqua et tira avec une balle spéciale qui désactiva l'Hyper Mode de Tsuna. « Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qu'il ne va pas. J'ai été obligé de partir à cause du Neuvième, mais je n'en pouvais plus des bruits de couloirs que j'entendais.»

« Tu vas me faire croire que tu entends parlais de moi en Italie? »

« Tsuna, tu es le futur boss de la plus grande famille mafieuse, bien sûr que l'on parle de toi en Italie. »

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu Reborn … »

« Pour toi, cela me semble évident »

« Laisse-moi Reborn … »

« Non. »

« Il y a des gens dans la classe. »

« Ne me fais pas croire que leur avis t'importe, eux qui t'ont toujours rabaissé. Dit moi ce qui ne vas pas Tsuna, je ne supporte pas de te voir ainsi. Est-ce dû à la mafia ? Aurais-je du te laisser vivre ta vie tranquille afin que ton cœur reste innocent ? Pourquoi es-tu devenu suicidaire? »

« Leurs comportements jusqu'à lors n'est pas une raison, Reborn. Après tout, ne m'appelais-tu pas Dame-Tsuna également ? » Reborn commençait à s'impatienter, déjà que l'état de son élève lui faisait ressortir une palette d'émotions qu'il n'avait ressenti auparavant et qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler. Alors si en plus son élève continuait de jouer l'indifférent et continuait à ne pas répondre cela allait mal aller.

« Mais enfin! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous dire ce qui ne va pas !? Au moins à moi!» Tsuna regarda de nouveau Reborn, un regard si détruit ou l'on cherchait ne serai ce qu'une infime étincelle de vie, un regard vidé d'émotions si ce n'est du désespoir. Reborn manqua de paniquer face à un tel regard. Mon Dieu qu'est ce qui avait pu arriver à son élève pour qu'il devienne ainsi ?

« Ce n'est pas à toi que je dirais une tel chose. Tu seras bien le dernier à savoir. » Il sortit de la pièce en même temps que le désespoir prenait place sur le visage de Reborn.

Un silence de plomb régnait dans la classe. Tous les élèves été atterrés de voir cet homme qui semblait pourtant si fort à son arrivé et qui avait été complètement chamboulé par une simple conversation avec l'anciennement surnommé Dame-Tsuna.

« Reborn-san …» D'entendre son nom suffit à lui faire reprendre contenance. Il jeta un regard noir aux élèves.

« Le premier qui parle de ce qui vient de se passer à qui que ce soit, je le tue, est-ce clair? » Tous les élèves excepté Hana, Kyoko, Yamamoto et Gokudera hochèrent la tête. Ce dernier prit la parole.

« Reborn-san, sais-tu ce qui est arrivé au Juudaime? »

« Je ne serai pas au Japon si je le savais. » Son ton était de nouveau froid et sarcastique alors qu'il était inquiet et un peu agacé durant sa conversation avec son ancien élève. « On parlera des Vongola plus tard. Maintenant place au cour. » Son aura plus que diabolique encouragea les élèves à être sérieux.

~Sur le toit de l'école quelques temps après ~

« Oy herbivore en chef ! Tu n'as rien à faire là. Kamikorosu pour avoir enfreint le règlement! » Hibari s'approcha de sa proie, tonfas en main et resta choqué devant la flaque de sang plus que conséquente qu'il voyait. Il contourna le jeune élève et resta stupéfait. Le châtain l'ignorait toujours, son visage était baigné de larme et un sourire fou grandissait sur son visage à chaque fois que la lame dans sa main faisait couler un peu plus de sang en dehors de ses veines. « Oy ! Tsuna ! Oy ! » L'interpellé continuait de l'ignorer et se contentait de faire couler plus de sang. Hibari voulut l'aider, même si il s'agissait d'un herbivore, ce n'était pas n'importe lequel et son comportement aurait été qualifié de flippant par Hibari si il n'était pas Hibari. Ce dernier ne sachant que faire voulu bloquer sa lame mais Tsuna le fit voler, d'un simple geste de la main, contre la bâtisse présente sur le toit. Kyoya passa à travers le mur de brique. Du sang coulait de ses tempes, son épaule droite était déboîtée et une grande partie de son ossature était bien atteint. La force de son boss, car c'est ce qu'il était, et se coup lui avait rappelé, il savait qu'il n'était pas en état de s'occuper de son boss. Il se rappela soudain que Reborn était devenu professeur dans cette établissement et il se doutait que cela avait avoir avec le carnivore cachait en herbivore. Il se dirigea en titubant vers la salle de classe. Il ouvrit ou plutôt défonça la porte en chutant.

« Reborn … va sur le toit … avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie. » Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux. C'était la première fois que le préfet du comité de Discipline se retrouvait dans un tel état.

« Qui t'as fait cela Hibari? » Demanda Reborn ne voulant accepter le premier nom auquel il avait pensé.

« Le boss » C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi mais quand il pensait à ce qu'il venait de se passer, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Reborn eut une seconde de réaction, le temps d'assimiler que **si** son hypothèse était juste et qu'il fallait vite réagir.

« Gokudera, va chercher Ryohei pour qu'il utilise ses flammes. Yamamoto appelle Chrome ou Mukuro, ont risque d'avoir besoin de leur illusion pour maintenir Hibari en vie, je crois que des organes vitaux sont touchés. Quant à moi, je vais me charger de Tsuna. »

« C'est trop risqué Reborn-san! »

« Ne t'en fais pas Kyoko, l'élève n'a pas encore dépassé le maître. » Dut moins il l'espérait. Reborn se dirigea précipitamment vers le toit pendant que chacun faisait ce qui lui avait été demandé. Même Shamal vient prêter main forte à Ryohei et Mukuro! Les élèves étaient perdus. Ils découvraient tellement de chose avec l'arrivé de ce nouveau professeur. Comme le fait que l'élève le plus nul de l'établissement se trouve être en fait le futur boss de la plus grande famille mafieuse ! Et que le type le plus effrayant Hibari Kyoya était un de ses sous-fifres ! C'était le monde à l'envers !

~ De retour sur le toit ~

Tsuna avait l'impression qu'il allait passer le cap et ne plus se contenter de quelques écorchure. Il avait tellement envie de se planter cette lame. Après tout il n'apportait que le malheur. Il avait malencontreusement fait plusieurs allé dans le futur et dans chacun d'eux Reborn était mort. La seule fois qu'il vit Reborn en vie était la fois ou il y était allé juste après avoir fait une tentative de suicide. N'étais-ce pas un signe ? S'il espérait que son tuteur vive, il fallait que lui meurs … Il se décida enfin. Il prit la lame, la plaça sur une veine bien apparente et vitale. Il prit une grande inspiration et la rapprocha précipitamment de sa veine.

« Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooon! » La voix le figea à quelque millimètre de sa veine. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit là ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il apparaisse maintenant? Ne comprenait-il pas que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire servait à lui accorder un futur ?

« Tsuna, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie. » Cette voix implorante ne pouvait être lui, ce n'est pas possible, il ne se mettrait jamais dans un tel état, surtout pour lui. Tsuna releva la tête incrédule, le couteau toujours contre sa veine. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant le visage en larme et le corps tremblant face à lui. « Je ne comprends pas tous ses sentiments. J'avais réussi à faire disparaître toutes émotions en moi excepté la haine. Et toi, tu me refais découvrir la souffrance, pire que mile torture. J'en peux plus de ce flot d'émotion. Dit moi ce qui ne va pas que je mette fin à cette torture des plus efficaces. » Tsuna n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il se passait. C'était le monde à l'envers, un rêve qui ne se réaliserait jamais. Étais-ce la mort qui l'accueillait maintenant qu'il avait mis fin à sa vie? Étais-ce un monde parallèle où il vivait son plus grand rêve ?

« Reborn … » Après tout, si c'est un rêve il n'avait rien à perdre, non ? Il fit tomber la lame et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers Reborn « J'en peux plus de voir un avenir ou tu meurs par ma faute. Si je meurs, alors tu resteras en vie ? Il faut bien que je me sacrifie pour toi … »

« Baka, as-tu seulement réfléchi à si toi aussi tu vivais dans ce monde ou j'étais mort ? »

« Hein ? » Reborn se rapprocha également de son élève. Les deux avançaient l'un vers l'autre lentement.

« A aucune moment lorsque tu disparaissais je n'ai vu apparaître ton toi du futur. » Tsuna écarquilla les yeux. Il est vrai qu'il ne se rappelait pas d'un lui du futur … En vie. « Je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt à mettre fin à tes jours car je te suivrai même dans la mort Tsunaze. » A l'entente de cette phrase, Tsuna se débarrassa de toutes les lames qu'il avait à disposition. Et il y en avait beaucoup. Reborn resta ahuri devant le tas de petites lames que le Dixième avait formé à un mètre de lui. On avait l'impression que les lames sortaient de nulle part, comme les bombes de Gokudera. Il vit même son élève sortir une lame de sa bouche !

« Reborn, même si c'est un rêve, car il ne peut en être autrement, je t'aime. » Tsuna avait les joues en feu tellement il était gêné, il voulut se cacher dans l'établissement mais Reborn l'arrêta avant et le garda dans ses bras. Tsuna cacha son visage dans le torse de l'homme au fedora.

« Ce n'est pas un rêve Tsuna. » Reborn se saisit doucement de ses lèvres. Le baiser resta doux jusqu'à ce que Tsuna se rende compte qu'en effet il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve mais qu'en plus il avait blessé

« Hibari ! Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ! » Reborn esquissa un sourire, son élève était de nouveau lui-même, il était de nouveau celui qu'il aimait. Cette pensée le surpris dans un premier temps puis il se rendit compte que cela expliquer son inquiétude incontrôlable qu'il avait depuis que son élève déprimé.

« Tu l'as juste a moitié tué. » Répondit Reborn ironiquement. Tsuna lui lança un regard outré avant de se précipiter vers la salle de classe écoutant son Hyper Intuition, Reborn sur ces pas.

« Hibari-san ! Mon Dieu ! Gomen nasai ! Je ne pensais pas te repousser si fort ! Gomen ! » S'écria Tsuna en se précipitant sur Hibari allongeait sur le bureau du professeur.

« Oya oya ~ On a abîmé mon alouette? »

« Boss, vous allez bien ?»

« Je vais bien Chrome-chan, Mukuro, comment se porte Hibari-san? »

« Oya oya ~ Les flammes de Ryohei ont soigné les plus grosses blessures, mais quelques organes vitaux sont touchés. Il devra faire des cures de flammes du soleil et supportait mes illusions. Ou celle de Chrome. Mais dit moi, depuis quand es-tu devenu si fort ? Certes tu nous avais vaincu tous les deux mais pas avec une tel aisance.» S'enquit Mukuro.

« Abruti c'est au Juudaime que tu t'adresses bien sûr qu'il est plus fort que nous! »

« Gokudera, range tes dynamites s'il te plaît, il lui faut du calme. » L'adrénaline retombait, Tsuna commença à chanceler. Alors qu'il allait tomber, Reborn le bloqua dans ses bras.

« Ryohei, on aurait besoin de tes flammes ici aussi, cela ira plus vite ainsi. » Reborn et Ryohei appliquèrent leur flamme sur Tsuna qui guérit à une vitesse phénoménale. La presque totalité de ses plaies avait disparu. Reborn s'installa sur une table avec Tsuna endormi, assis sur ses genoux. Reborn prit la décision de rester professeur dans le lycée de son élève et de rester ainsi avec lui tout le temps, de crainte qu'il ne fasse une rechute.

A partir de ce jour-là, Tsuna fut le plus craint du lycée suivit pas Reborn et Hibari. Les élèves apprirent qu'il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort.

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

Tsuna : Je suis suicidaire …

Auteur : Bah euh … Un peu ^^

Reborn : …

Auteur : Reborn baisse ton pistolet s'il te plaît, comme sa je pourrai me rattraper dans une autre histoire …. Merci.

Mukuro : Oya oya ~ Que dirais-tu de clore cet OS ?

Auteur : Tu sais ce que tu dois faire alors ?

Mukuro : Oya oya ~ Laissez une review les gens ou je posséderai votre corps.

Auteur : Je pense plutôt qu'ils vont choisir la deuxième option ^^ Allez un petit commentaire, s'il vous plaît?


	2. Chapter 2 - L'eau a coulé sous les ponts

Auteur : Apparemment Tahury ne veux pas que Mukuro possède son corps puisqu'elle a préféré une review ^^ Suite à ce sens du sacrifice, je me suis attelé à chercher une suite comme elle l'a demandé. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :) J'espère que cela vous plaira malgré que ce ne soit pas très long :)

Mukuro : Oya oya ~ Quelqu'un veux pas de moi ? Mais cette personne n'a pas le choix ~

Auteur : … Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 2** **:**

 **L'eau a coulé sous les ponts**

* * *

Désormais tout le monde savait que Dame-Tsuna n'était pas si Dame que cela.

Il était devenu craint et idolâtré. Tous les élèves voulaient lui ressembler. Et tous pensaient pouvoir réussir à atteindre l'idéal qu'est Tsunayoshi. Après tout, avant, il ne savait strictement rien faire, et maintenant il était le plus craint et respecté de l'établissement et sortait avec le prof le plus sexy qu'ils n'aient jamais vu.

Il avait été gardé secret sa montée en puissance, dans la rue il ne s'agissait de d'une rumeur sans fondement que personne n'osait croire. Mais dans l'établissement c'était quelques choses de très sérieux, au point qu'aucun n'élève n'ose se plaindre qu'un élève sorte avec un professeur. Il faut dire que le professeur en question était … Effrayant. Et il est toujours effrayant. D'ailleurs j'ai cours avec lui.

Oh pardon, je ne me suis pas présenté ! Quel manque de politesse, je vous prie de m'excuser. Je me nomme Elena, la famille Vongola m'a récemment recueilli et je me suis retrouvé dans la classe de Tsunayoshi. Mais je ne suis pas là pour vous raconter mon histoire. Donc revenons au sujet de base. Je ne suis dans cette école que depuis une semaine et avant même d'arriver, je savais qu'ici régner le grand Hibari Kyoya qui mord à mort toute personne ne respectant pas le règlement. Mais arrivé ici, j'appris que trois personnes était protégé de cette menace. Tsunayoshi Sawada, Reborn et Chrome Dokuro. J'appris également que cette élève de ma classe, était là pour veiller sur la santé de Hibari-san et qu'elle l'avait maintenu en vie un certain temps. Oh le cours commence, je ferai mieux d'écouter.

…

Outch, j'ai mal pour lui. Un élève vient de se prendre un coup pour avoir mal répondu.

« Reborn-san ? Désolé de vous interrompre, mais étant nouvelle je me pose des questions. Cette méthode est-elle efficace ? » Je crois que j'aurai du me taire.

« Elena, sais-tu comment était Tsuna avant ? » Son regard me fit légèrement peur, mais je le soutenais. Après tout je devais devenir une mafieuse digne de ce nom.

« Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. »

« Cette méthode l'a amené à ce qu'il est. Afin de devenir le boss qu'il est en train de devenir. »

« Je dirais plutôt qu'il a d'autres motivation » Je me rendis compte que j'avais parlé à voix haute et me mit les mains sur la bouche jetant un coup d'yeux apeuré à Reborn et Tsunayoshi. Reborn avait un sourire narquois et Tsunayoshi avait de légère rougeur au niveau des joues.

« Sûrement, mais tous ceux présents dans cette école veulent connaître la même évolution que Dame-Tsuna. » Je me contentai de hocher de la tête de peur de dire de nouvelle bêtise.

A la fin de l'heure j'avais pu constater une fois de plus que tous les élèves étaient effrayés par Tsunayoshi et Reborn, ce qui avait le don d'agacer Tsunayoshi. Il finit par craquer deux heures plus tard.

« STOP ! » Tout le monde dans la pièce prit peur en entendant le cri de Tsunayoshi. Ils avaient fini par fait péter un plomb au plus grand boss mafieux qui avait réduit en poussière en un coup une personne déjà hautement terrifiante.

« Tsunayoshi-sama ? » demanda une élève inquiète, je sais plus son nom et puis elle est inutile. Quoi que, elle a eu le courage d'ouvrir la bouche. Remarquable dans cette bande d'incapable. Je m'égare.

« Arrêtez de m'appeler ainsi, je préfère encore Dame-Tsuna. J'ai horreur d'être mis en valeur. Je vais devenir fou face à toute cette pression. » Reborn réagit instantanément et pointe son arme sur les élèves en question. De ce que je sais Tsunayoshi aurait fait une tentative de suicide, et depuis Reborn le surprotège surtout lorsque Tsunayoshi a une émotion négative trop forte, comme là. Mais le seul effet est que les élèves craignent plus Reborn et donc Tsuna. Je pourrai m'étendre plus encore sur le fait que Tsuna est craint et idolâtré et qu'il supporte difficilement cela mais je pense que vous avez compris ?

Vous vous posez des questions sur Hibari et Tsuna ? En dehors de l'établissement Hibari se comporte pareil, toutefois à l'école Hibari accepte parfois le fait que Tsuna est son boss et parfois pas. Il appelle désormais le châtain omnivore voir parfois carnivore mais c'est très très très rare, j'ai eu l'honneur de l'entendre dire et c'est très surprenant. Et il lui voue un respect presque total. Je dis bien presque, il ne faut pas exagérer non plus cela reste Hibari. En dehors de l'école il n'hésite pas à tenter de le rabaisser. Cela doit être sa manière de lui rappeler qu'il ne le considère pas comme son boss malgré qu'il l'ait dit. Il était sonné, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Malgré que son subconscient l'a pleinement accepté et le montre dans l'enceinte de l'école, en dehors son conscient ou plutôt son orgueil ont toujours le dessus.

Et enfin, Tsuna et Reborn, la meilleur partie de l'histoire. Ils sont plutôt mignon les deux. Reborn profitent énormément des sentiments de Tsuna pour lui faire accomplir les exercices demandé. Rare sont les élèves qui ont entendus les récompenses données en échange. Les seules élèves sont fan de yaoï et elles sont prises de saignements de nez à chaque fois qu'on leur demande. Et rares sont ceux qui ont vus se réaliser une de ses fameuses récompenses. Désolé mon saignement de nez me reprend. Faut dire faire ce genre de chose dans une salle de classe laisse des chances de se faire avoir. Je me rappelle encore des deux corps s'unissant. C'était torride ~ Je m'égare. Vous aurez compris que c'est très chaud entre les deux, pourtant en dehors des moments intimes on s'en vient parfois à se demander s'ils sont vraiment ensemble. Puis le doute s'en va lorsqu'on voit Reborn embrassait furtivement Tsuna. Lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, un sourire en coin, satisfait, en voyant les joues de Tsunayoshi s'empourprer. Une petite caresse légère alors qu'il dictait tout en passant entre les rangées, apportant un frisson à son élève favori. Des petites œillades plus ou moins discrètes. Des petits mots rendus avec une copie, en passant dans les rangs.

Leur amour était si discret qu'ils avaient réussi à le cacher au reste de la mafia, et seul de rares personnes étaient au courant de l'idole surprenante qu'entretenaient nos deux tourtereaux.

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Satisfait de cette suite ?

Tahury, ais-je répondu à toutes tes questions ?

Mukuro : Pourquoi elle ne veut pas de moi ? Répondez-moiiiiiii

Auteur : … Aurais-tu assez pitié pour lui répondre ?


End file.
